dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakin Matthews
Dakin Matthews (born 7 November 1940) is an American actor in film, television, and theater. He is also a playwright, director, and theatrical scholar. In 2006, he played [[Dr. Pittman|'Dr. Pittman']], a medical examiner, on Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season One: * “Father Knows Best” Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in Bridge of Spies (2015); My Eleventh (2014); Zero Charisma (2013); Lincoln (2012): The Eagle (2011); True Grit (2010); The Fighting Temptations (2003); Thirteen Days (2000); Gen¹³ (2000 Video; voice); An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000 Video; voice, uncredited); The Muse (1999); The Siege (1998); Flubber (1997); Bean (1997); Stuart Saves His Family (1995); The Swan Princess (1994); Undercover Blues (1993); Rising Sun (1993, uncredited); The Temp (1993); Child's Play 3 (1991); Eve of Destruction (1991); Ghost Dad (1990); The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989); Wired (1989); Clean and Sober (1988); Funny Farm (1988); Sunset (1988): Permanent Record (1988); Nuts (1987); and Like Father Like Son (1987). TV Movies His TV movie credits include roles in The Big Time (2002); Best Friends for Life (1998); Nothing Lasts Forever (1995); Virus (1995); The Enemy Within (1994); Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994); White Mile (1994); Staying Afloat (1993); Hart to Hart Returns (1993); And the Band Played On (1993); Rio Shannon (1993); Criminal Behavior (1992); Revolver (1992); Grave Secrets: The Legacy of Hilltop Drive (1992); For Richer, for Poorer (1992); Murder Without Motive: The Edmund Perry Story (1992); Under Cover (1991); ...And Then She Was Gone (1991); Jailbirds (1991); White Hot: The Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd (1991); The Perfect Tribute (1991); The Whereabouts of Jenny (1991); Fine Things (1990); My Brother's Wife (1989); Cross of Fire (1989); Out on the Edge (1989); Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North (1989, uncredited); Naked Lie (1989); and Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami (1988). Shorts His shorts include The Swan Princess: Sing Along (1998); and Body Wars (1989). Television His TV credits include appearances on Instinct; The Resident; Gotham; Doubt; Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Mini-Series): Madam Secretary; Crunch Time (Mini-Series); BrainDead; Blue Bloods; Veep; Elementary; The Big Bang Theory; Devious Maids; Mr. Box Office; The Mentalist; Castle; The Good Wife; Desperate Housewives; Two and a Half Men; True Blood; Better Off Ted; General Hospital; Parks and Recreation; Cold Case; Eli Stone; Shark; The King of Queens; Medium; Gilmore Girls; Boston Legal; Huff; Jake in Progress; Stargate SG-1; The Closer; Jack & Bobby; Carnivàle; House; NYPD Blue; The Lyon's Den; The Practice; Providence; Judging Amy; Family Affair; Charmed; Leap of Faith; Citizen Baines; First Years; Diagnosis Murder; Dharma & Greg; Ally McBeal; The Geena Davis Show; The Michael Richards Show; The West Wing; Family Law; Just Shoot Me!; City of Angels; Star Trek: Voyager; The Nanny; Holding the Baby; Vengeance Unlimited; Soul Man; From the Earth to the Moon (Mini-Series); Touched by an Angel; Rough Riders (Mini-Series); EZ Streets; Mr. & Mrs. Smith; The Jeff Foxworthy Show; Ink; Nash Bridges; The Office; Murder, She Wrote; Coach; Picket Fences; L.A. Law; Cutters; Herman's Head; Drexell's Class; Doctor Doctor; Down Home; Who's the Boss?; Blind Faith (Mini-Series); Christine Cromwell; My Two Dads; Dear John; TV 101; Dallas; Something Is Out There; Aaron's Way; Newhart; American Playhouse; Matlock; Easy Street; Fresno (Mini-Series); St. Elsewhere; and Remington Steele. Personal Life He was born in Oakland, California. His wife is wife is actress/director Anne Marie McNaughton. They have four children. He divided his time between Los Angeles and San Francisco until 1990, then settled in L.A. Trivia * His birth name is Melvin Richard Matthews. * He began his stage career in 1965 in the San Francisco Bay Area. * He has a degree in theology with the intention of becoming a Roman Catholic priest.wikipedia Gallery Dakin Matthews2.jpg Dakin Matthews3.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter